Revelations
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Trois hommes. Une chambre a partager. Une soirée a se faire du bien... Lemon, slash, threesome sur des personnes françaises. Vous êtes prévenus...


_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon bah voilà je me suis lancée dans le défi lancé sur le sujet de l'Army donc le fameux threesome que représente le trio en tournée actuellement. J'espère sincèrement ne pas vous décevoir, ceci n'est que mon second du genre et le premier avec l'Army et quelqu'un d'autre évidemment… Bonne lecture !_

C'était le soir de leur première date ensembles, ils venaient tout juste de se produire sur les terres cannoises. Et pour une première, le spectacle avait été des plus chaleureusement accueillis. Ils avaient reçus une très longue ovation de la part du public à la fin de la représentation et couverts de compliments par la suite lors de la séance de dédicaces.

Leur idée semblait plaire, les gens s'étaient amusés comme des fous et tout particulièrement félicité Baptiste que la plupart des personnes présentes découvrait. Ils ne s'attendaient tout simplement pas à un tel accueil, même s'ils étaient suffisamment connus maintenant grâce à l'émission de Laurent Ruquier. Se savoir autant appréciés hors de leurs environnements habituels leur avait réchauffé le cœur et mis en joie pour le reste de la soirée, leur faisant attendre avec impatience la prochaine date à Limoges.

Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel qui leur était attribué après avoir été boire un ou deux verres. Vu le prix des chambres pratiqué dans cette ville, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'obligation de partager la même. Ils pensaient avoir une configuration classique : deux lits jumeaux et un lit d'appoint. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Attends c'est quoi ce délire ? On n'a pas les moyens à ce point-là pour que la chambre soit ainsi ? »

« Bah apparemment… non. »

« Merde ça me saoule sérieux, on ne peut même pas être tranquilles, même pour dormir ! »

« Bon bah on sait au moins que tu ne veux pas partager le lit avec un de nous deux. Baptiste, ça te dérange ? »

« Non du tout. De toute façon c'est seulement pour quelques heures alors… »

La décision fut rapidement prise et chacun leur tour, les trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle de bains pour se changer pour la nuit. Pas de raison quelconque d'être gênés mais le souhait d'intimité se ressentait, ce qui était bien normal d'un côté. Jérémy s'y rendit en premier, suivi de Baptiste et enfin Arnaud. Pendant qu'il s'installait sur le lit de camp, le cadet et l'aîné du trio se couchèrent rapidement dans le lit qu'ils devaient partager ce soir.

Après quelques grognements et jurons proférés en raison de l'inconfort et l'étroitesse du petit lit, le second pensionnaire du Moulin Rouge s'endormit alors que les deux autres regardaient les résultats sportifs à la télévision.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sans y faire réellement attention, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés peu à peu de l'un l'autre. Leurs têtes appuyées contre le bord du lit, leurs bras se frôlaient à présent. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait dans leurs esprits mais ils ne maîtrisaient plus rien. Leurs membres ne voulaient plus leur obéir, ils étaient irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre, comme deux aimants invisibles. Après les bras, ce fut les mains qui caressèrent l'extérieur des cuisses. Ils ne se posaient aucune question, ils ne pensaient à rien à cet instant. Juste cette attirance nouvelle et soudaine. Comme si plus rien autour ne comptait pour eux. Comme s'ils avaient toujours su que cet instant arriverait.

Leurs visages se tournèrent simultanément, ils s'observèrent plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, échangeant simplement un regard plein de sous-entendus et de désir. Les mains se firent plus caressantes, montant avec lenteur vers la preuve évidente que l'attirance était réciproque.

L'aîné leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, demandant une dernière fois s'il était bien sûr de lui.

« Je crois que l'évidence est bien là. Faut juste essayer… d'être discrets pour l'autre là. »

« T'as… t'as déjà fait ça… avec un… avec un mec quoi ? »

« Oui. Et toi, je croyais que tu étais… hétéro ? Tu n'as pas une copine ? »

« C'est terminé depuis la semaine dernière entre nous. Elle… elle a découvert que… que j'étais attiré par… par un autre homme. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher loin pour deviner, je pense. Et moi alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? »

« Tu m'attires aussi… mais pas autant que cette personne. »

« Pareil pour moi. Ca ne comptera que ce soir alors ? »

« Ca ne comptera que ce soir… enfin si ça te va. »

« Ca me va… »

Ils ne posèrent aucune autre question et leurs bouches se trouvèrent pour la première fois. Le baiser, d'abord chaste, s'intensifia rapidement quand leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous des langues quémandeuses. Ensembles elles se mirent à batailler lentement, délicatement, explorant chaque recoin de bouche qui leur était offert si gentiment. Les doigts passaient sous les vêtements légers, caressant, titillant chaque centimètre de peau de leurs torses avant de descendre plus bas… encore plus bas, profitant de la nudité présente sous un seul tissu pour s'emparer des bosses proéminentes afin d'être frôlées, caressées, cajolées.

Le plaisir se fit de plus en plus ressentir, augmentant leurs respirations, leurs gémissements se répercutant sur leurs lèvres qui ne s'étaient pas lâchées. C'était leur moment de plaisir à eux et ils voulaient éviter de réveiller le troisième membre de la bande- de peur surtout de le faire fuir définitivement et crier « Aux fous ! » plus que par l'attraction que représentait l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Une des mains du frisé remonta vers le haut pour venir taquiner les bouts de chair rosés, se dressant presqu'instantanément à ce contact. Un gémissement plus audible que les autres sortit de la bouche du blond, bientôt suivi par celui d'Arnaud. Ces deux sons combinés suffirent à éveiller Jérémy.

Il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Des bruits de lèvres mouillés qui se touchaient, des mains qui s'agitaient bientôt suivis par des gémissements érotiques… non il ne rêvait pas : ces deux compères se prenaient soit du plaisir ensembles, soit ils mataient un film pornographique sans lui. Il se redressa brusquement sur son lit et se tourna vers eux. La première hypothèse était la bonne… même excellente. La vision des deux s'embrassant et se touchant éveilla un feu dans son bas-ventre. C'était si sensuel, si… waouh quoi ! Il avait une attirance pour l'un des deux mais voir celui-ci en embrassant un autre fit ériger son membre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Il hésita quelques minutes, ne sachant s'il devait manifester sa présence ou s'il devait se contenter de regarder ou encore de leur demander d'arrêter tout de suite, que tout ceci n'était pas bien et qu'il était gêné. Mais son choix se fit quand il croisa le regard noirci par la luxure de son cadet d'un mois seulement. Ça ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure de savoir que Jérémy les matait.

Ils s'observèrent pendant de très longues secondes avant que le spécialiste de l'humour noir ne fasse un geste. D'un léger signe de tête, Baptiste lui fit comprendre que c'était ok pour tous les deux. En sentant ce mouvement, Arnaud interrompit le baiser et se tourna vers leur compère à son tour.

Tout d'abord surpris et gêné, il fut rassuré peu de temps après quand son compère s'approcha de lui et tourna son visage dans sa direction, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser de la même intensité que celui montré avant fut échangé. Tout aussi sensuel avec encore plus de désir et de passion, sachant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Pendant ce temps, Baptiste avait remonté le haut d'Arnaud afin de laisser apparaître son torse imberbe et bien dessiné- contrairement aux croyances générales- et d'apposer sa bouche sur l'un de ses tétons. Un grognement de plaisir fut étouffé par les lèvres de Jérémy. A trois maintenant, il fallait songer à ne pas réveiller leurs voisins dans les chambres avoisinantes.

Leur baiser dura un bon moment alors que Baptiste continuait sa douce torture. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'attaquer au second, Jérémy lui releva le menton et l'embrassa à son tour, sous les yeux quelques peu jaloux d'Arnaud. Celui-ci se raisonna rapidement, se disant qu'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité ce soir et entreprit de rendre le même plaisir au cadet, se servant de sa main pour caresser son torse tout en suçotant un bout de chair rosé.

Les deux jeunes hommes laissaient leurs langues se caresser plus que leurs lèvres. C'était plus bestial que réellement sensuel et le traitement donné en parallèle par leur ami- qui caressait maintenant les deux torses- n'aidait en rien à calmer leurs ardeurs.

Ils finirent par séparer leurs bouches à regret, voulant se débarrasser des hauts devenus bien futiles et les firent tomber à côté du lit. Ils se séparèrent des uns des autres quelques secondes pour admirer les torses offerts à leurs vues. Pour chacun, ce fut une vue plus que satisfaisante d'ailleurs.

Les hauts du corps des deux jeunes étaient certes beaucoup plus musclés mais Arnaud n'avait pas à rougir du sien. Une langue mutine passa sur des lèvres devenues sèches. Et c'en fut fini des onces de raison demeurant dans leurs esprits.

Jérémy se coucha en premier sur les draps défaits, rapidement rejoint par Arnaud et Baptiste. Chacun d'eux avait entrepris de lui donner du plaisir. Lentement mais sûrement, ils s'appliquèrent chacun de leur côté de couvrir la peau dorée de légers baisers. L'homme à l'humour noir se laissait totalement aller pour une fois, savourant chaque attention portée à chaque bout de chair. Pétri, frôlé, embrassé, mordillé, léché… tous les moyens étaient bons pour le rendre fou… oui fou tout simplement, comme l'était parfois son ami barbu. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir autant de choses en si peu de minutes. Jamais personne n'avait pris autant soin de lui. Jamais. Ces sens étaient décuplés, des fourmillements se créaient dans son ventre. Il ne savait plus où il en était ni qui il était.

Ces deux hommes qu'il considérait comme deux de ses meilleurs amis lui faisaient la totale, sans rien avoir demandé, par un simple regard échangé. Il n'y comprenait rien mais il aimait ça, il lui était inconcevable d'arrêter tout maintenant. Il priait juste que ce ne soit pas un rêve ou alors il ne voudrait jamais s'éveiller.

Mais quand il sentit son pantalon être baissé, des mains apparemment pressés de l'en débarrasser et les deux corps s'éloigner de lui pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous trois nus, il fit l'effort d'ouvrir ses yeux et d'observer ses deux amis. Il n'y avait pas que chez lui que le traitement avait été bénéfique. Leur peau, leurs lèvres rougies et gonflées, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens… l'image de la débauche parfaite. Ils échangèrent un doux sourire avant de passer à « l'étape supérieure ». Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers, laissant leurs langues longuement s'emmêler avant que Jérémy ne fasse allonger Arnaud à son tour. Il avait une envie originale et souhaitait la partager avec Baptiste également. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et en se plaçant au-dessus de l'aîné dans son sens opposé, faisant en sorte que chacun ait quelque chose pour occuper leurs bouches, ils débutèrent une position du 69.

Le cadet, hésitant quelques instants, vint à se joindre à l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène et prirent ensembles soin du sexe d'Arnaud.

Cela commença par quelques enroulements de la langue autour de la hampe de chair, les laissant se toucher, se rapprocher, batailler sur un seul et même objectif tandis que l'homme dans l'autre sens s'amusait également, le prenant comme on ferait avec une sucette au délicieux goût de fraise. Un goût délicieux, accrocheur et dont l'on ne se lasse pas.

L'image même que renvoyait les trois hommes à ce moment semblait tout droit sortie d'un film pour adultes, les sensations et les sons réels cette fois.

Chaque vitrage de la chambre se couvrait de buée. Les hommes avaient les corps couverts de sueur, pratiquement comme s'ils venaient de sortir d'un sauna. Le fait qu'ils doivent se lever tôt le lendemain, qu'ils allaient devoir enchaîner plusieurs dates à travers toute la France, que leur relation risquait de changer du tout au tout était absent de leurs pensées. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que ces corps, ces bouches, ces mains qui les gâtaient comme jamais, ces gémissements presqu'hypnotiques. A quoi bon s'occuper du reste ?

Les sentant au bord de l'explosion, le blond s'écarta d'eux et partit chercher ce qui était requis pour passer au reste. Il fouilla dans sa valise alors que des grognements se faisaient de plus en plus audibles. Jérémy avait arrêté ses mouvements de succion mais pas ses gestes de la main. Il vit Baptiste s'avancer de nouveau vers eux, deux préservatifs et une petite bouteille de gel à la main. Son regard se fit beaucoup plus inquiet et son assurance habituelle disparut de ses traits. Arnaud s'arrêta à son tour, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait plus rien autour de son sexe tendu.

Le brun s'était décalé sur le côté, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Impossible d'ignorer sa situation, il ne pouvait pas leur mentir. Pas maintenant alors qu'ils étaient allés aussi loin tous les trois. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire cela.

« Jérém ? Jérém ? Mon vieux, ça va ? »

Ils l'avaient rejoint sur le lit, une inquiétude s'affichant sur leurs traits. Pourquoi s'arrêtaient-ils là ? Même s'ils avaient la réponse, ils n'osaient pas lui demander ne sachant comment il allait réagir à leur question.

« Je… enfin je… c'est ma prem… c'est ma première fois ! »

Ils avaient raison sur leur ami et ça les attendrit quelque peu. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant d'allonger Jérémy à nouveau. Arnaud s'approcha de son oreille, lui murmurant d'une voix séduisante :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi. Tu… tu veux aller jusqu'où ce soir ? »

« Je… je sais pas trop. Enfin euh… ça me plaisait tout à l'heure et… enfin c'est déjà bien non ? »

« Comme tu veux mon petit diable ! On est là pour te faire découvrir, pas pour t'obliger à quelque chose que tu ne veux pas nécessairement. Tu n'as pas à te forcer. »

« Et si… et si j'en ai envie… un jour ? Si j'en veux aussi ? »

« Tu le sauras, je te le promets. En attendant, laisses-nous faire. »

Et Arnaud reprit ses lèvres, d'abord très tendrement, ne dépassant pas les limites. Voulant montrer que ce qu'il avait dit était sérieux. Peut-être n'atteindront-ils jamais ce stade ensembles mais ce soir, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le bien-être de cet homme comptait par-dessus tout. Et pendant que les deux compères continuaient ainsi, Baptiste vint se placer au-dessus de l'entrejambe de son ami, prenant la place qu'occupait Arnaud il y avait de cela quelques minutes, s'appliquant à prendre bien soin de son sexe. Une douce caresse qui ne dura pas longtemps, sachant dans quel état se trouvait leur partenaire de scène favori.

Un peu ragaillardi, sentant son ami plus détendu que précédemment il vint glisser un doigt entre les deux globes de chair, lui suffisant à perdre la raison. Un hoquet se répercuta sur la bouche d'Arnaud et Baptiste accueillit avec un plaisir non dissimulé la semence au fond de sa gorge. Chaud, salé avec le goût unique de Jérémy : un délice !

Il remonta son visage à la hauteur de ses deux compères et le fit goûter à son tour à Arnaud quand il eut consenti de laisser son amant reprendre ses esprits. Il trouvait ça bien à son goût également. Un halètement leur vint simultanément quand leur ami se plaça sur ses mains et genoux et rendit aux deux hommes le même plaisir qu'on venait de lui offrir.

Chacun leur tour, les deux sexes gonflés furent pris en charge. Il tentait de répéter les gestes qu'avaient pratiqué ses ex ou comme là, ces deux hommes qui venaient de l'emmener au septième ciel. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, offrant des caresses sur le cuir chevelu pour l'un, un titillement d'un téton de l'autre. Quand leurs jouissances arrivèrent, ils durent se mordre les lèvres mutuellement pour ne pas hurler leur plaisir.

Les semences à présent « nettoyées » de leurs langues, ils ne semblaient plus vouloir arrêter de se caresser, de s'embrasser. Le moment de bestialité passé, il ne régnait plus que de la douceur, presque de la tendresse. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas se séparer, comme si un lien encore plus fort s'était crée entre eux maintenant.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient au fond, chacun le savait, et l'un d'eux devrait s'écarter bientôt. Ce n'était que pour ce soir après tout. Son attirance envers eux n'était que purement physique, alors que… alors que lui, c'était un tout. L'homme qu'il avait toujours cherché, qui par timidité ne se manifestait pas mais qu'il savait ne pas laisser indifférent. Ses amis lui avait confirmé. Ils ne s'étaient vus que deux ou trois fois mais le courant était passé parfaitement entre eux et ils discutaient sur Internet en attendant que l'un des deux ait enfin le courage d'inviter l'autre à un rendez-vous.

En attendant, le lendemain matin se réveillant peu avant eux, il prit enfin une décision pour sa vie privée. Ses deux amants d'un soir s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre pendant la nuit et se collaient en position cuillère. Deux sourires s'étaient dessinés sur leurs visages : des sourires légers mais heureux. A leur réveil, il fera en sorte d'avoir quitté la chambre pour leur laisser le temps nécessaire pour eux deux d'avouer enfin ces sentiments qu'ils avaient trop longuement gardé en eux et qui s'étaient lus clairement dans leurs baisers, dans leurs regards échangés.

Il avait bien senti ce petit truc en plus à ce moment-là mais il n'avait rien osé dire. Il leur avait donné l'occasion parfaite, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'éclipser, leur laisser ce moment d'intimité. Pas de jalousie, pas de regrets, que de la fierté de les savoir sur le point d'être unis. Il leur avait laissé un petit message espérant que l'un ou les deux le lise et qu'enfin, ils arrêtent de faire l'autruche.

Un sourire aux lèvres, ses affaires réunies dans son sac, il quitta la chambre tout en envoyant un message à un autre Arnaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, le deuxième Arnaud se réveillait enfin dans les bras de Jérémy…

Fin…

Hihi ^^ J'ai failli enchaîner avec un autre lemon et je me suis dit hum, ça ne va pas faire un peu beaucoup ? Alors j'ai préféré m'arrêter ici. J'espère vraiment ne pas vous avoir déçu sinon n'hésitez pas une seconde à me faire la remarque, je ne le prendrai pas mal. Ce n'est que mon second donc on ne peut pas dire que j'ai l'habitude ^^


End file.
